Blue Flames
by LavieTyme
Summary: A younger Rin and Yukio get curious when they find one of their dad's many keys. They start searching until they come across Kurikawa, the demon-slaying sword. Thinking it's just a regular sword, Rin unsheathes it and awakens his powers, changing his life forever.


**I started a new fanfic... another one. I know I still need to finish the others, but I didn't know how long this idea was going to be in my head. I was really excited about it, but I was too busy to write it down. School started up again, plus my brother came home earlier this week from Japan. I didn't have any time to write! But I guess this is how my life's going to be for a bit *sigh***

**Enough excuses! It's time to START!**

* * *

A young boy was sneaking up on his younger brother, his twin, in fact. He blended in with the shadows with his black hair and dark clothes. He smiled softly as he walked forward slowly, undetected by the other boy with brown hair and glasses. His was too focused on the book to notice his brother. The older twin grinned.

"Hey Yukio!" The dark haired twin exclaimed in Yukio's ear. He jumped and dropped his book. Both of them stared at the fallen book, the page Yukio had been reading lost.

"Oh, sorry," the twin said. He leaned over and picked up the book. Smiling, he handed it to Yukio.

"T-thank you, Rin." He said. Yukio pushed up his glasses and looked for the page he was on. The Rin watched for a little bit before growing bored. "Hey, Yukio." The twin ignored him. "Yukio? Oi! Yukio!"

"Huh?" he said as he finally looked up. Rin rolled his eyes.

"You know I didn't just scare you to scare you," he said. "I want to talk to you."

Yukio looked confused. "Then why did you scare me?" The Rin stopped. He started rubbing his head and grinned.

"I kinda… wanted to." He admitted. Yukio sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yukio asked. Rin grinned in excitement and pulled out something from his pocket. Yukio gasped.

"That's one of dad's keys!" he said. Rin grinned even more and nodded.

"I tried opening some of the doors around the house, but they wouldn't open," he said. "So I want you to help me find the door it opens." Yukio shook his head.

"I do think we should do that," he said. "What if we find something that dad doesn't want us to find?"

"Then he wouldn't have made it so easy for me to find the key," Rin argued. He turned around and headed out of the room. Yukio stared at the place where his brother had stood a moment before. Sighing, he ran after his brother.

"Wait for me, Rin!"

* * *

"Rin, we've searched everywhere," complained Yukio as Rin checked another door. "Can't we stop?"

Rin sighed as he pulled the key out of the locked door and faced his brother. Yukio was staring weakly at him, pleading with his eyes. Rin slumped to the ground and leaned against the wall which Yukio took as an act of defeat. He smiled until he noticed that Rin was grinning.

"Maybe it doesn't belong to a door!" he exclaimed, getting up as fast as he could. He ran towards the monastery, Yukio following suit.

"Where are you even going?" Yukio asked as he lagged behind. Rin grinned back at him.

"Remember that key hole we found? This might be the key for that." Rin raced ahead, leaving his brother behind. Yukio struggled to keep up with him as they entered a large room. Rin stopped in the middle of the room and looked back at Yukio.

"Where was it again?" he asked. Yukio smiled and showed him the place where the key hole was. Although he was opposed to snooping around, he began to get excited. What could be hidden there?

"Okay, ready?" Rin asked as he inserted the key into a cabinet. He looked back at Yukio, still walking towards him. He stopped just behind him and nodded. Rin grinned and turned the key, looking excitedly back to Yukio as they heard a click.

Rin looked quickly looked back at the key, and then back to Yukio, a confused look on his face.

"Uh, do you know how to open this?" he asked. Yukio shrugged and stepped closer to inspect the cabinet. He put his hands and pushed, moving it just a little bit. He heard as Rin gasped and tried to push it again, but it barely budged.

"Rin," Yukio said. "Help me?" Rin nodded, pushing the large cabinet with his brother. They both managed to move it a little further, but it took a lot of effort. They backed away to inspect how much they had moved it. Rin groaned, seeing there was barely enough room for them to get through to, wherever it led to.

Rin pushed up his sleeves and glared at the cabinet. Yukio stopped him from rushing at it by grabbing his arm, almost making him fall onto the ground. Rin looked at him, still glaring. His gaze softened.

"Are you going to help me?" he asked. Yukio nodded and both of them started pushing the cabinet. Slowly, a mysterious staircase was revealed as they pushed. Yukio gasped and started shaking. Rin grinned, starting to walk down the stairs. He was stopped by Yukio as he grabbed his arm. He looked back at his brother and grinned.

"You don't have to come," he said. Yukio grabbed his arm tighter as he walked slowly down the short staircase with Rin.

It was definitely shorter than the boys had thought. It was almost empty except for a very big red cabinet. Rin walked forward, excited, while Yukio held back. He noticed another key hole, a similar, maybe even the same, kind of one that they had used before. Rin inserted the key into the key hole and didn't wait for Yukio's consent when he opened the drawer.

"Woah, there's a sword in here!" he exclaimed. Rin pulled it out to show it to Yukio who couldn't help but admire it. Curious, Rin started to unsheathe it. A bright light flashed from the sword, blinding the two kids.

"AHHHHH!" Yukio heard his brother scream and tried to peer through the bright light that was still emitting from the sword. All he could see was blue. Rin continued screaming as Yukio stumbled up the stairs, yelling for their father.

* * *

Shirou Fujimoto had already heard the screams and met a crying Yukio in the middle of the hallway on his way to the source. He grabbed his shoulders and knelt down to Yukio's level.

"Yukio, what happened?" Shirou asked him. "Where's Rin?" Yukio continued crying and couldn't give him an answer. Shirou sighed and ran towards the monastery. He gasped when he saw a blue light emitting from the hidden room.

"Rin!" he shouted as he ran to the hidden room. The blue light was blinding, and when he reached out, he felt a burning sensation on his hand. He reeled his hand back and stared at the blue flames that flickered around his fingers.

"Well, well," a voice behind him said. Shirou turned around and glared at the strangely dressed man. His face was shadowed over by a white top hat, his green eyes glinting. He stretched out a gloved hand towards Shirou. "It seems as though I have won, Shirou."

The man walked towards the room, the light having died down. He smirked as he saw Rin, blue flames coming off of his young body. The boy looked up at the man and started to back away.

"Stay away!" he shouted, the blue flames intensifying. The man chuckled and turned back to Shirou.

"I guess it's time for me to fill my part of the deal," he said and walked closer to Rin.

"Wait, Mephisto!" Shirou shouted, capturing the man's attention. "Don't hurt him." Mephisto looked at the man with interest, leaning on an umbrella.

"If I didn't do as I said I would, I would break our deal," he said simply. He looked at the young boy and smirked. "He has awakened his powers, Shirou. I have no choice." Mephisto grabbed Rin' s arm and yanked him up the stairs.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Rin yelled. Mephisto chuckled and picked up the screaming boy, whacking him in the head. The screaming ceased and Shirou looked at the man in shock.

"What did you do?" he asked as Mephisto came up the stairs with the now limp body. He smiled and showed Shirou that the boy was still breathing. Although relieved, he glared at Mephisto. "What do you plan to do with him?"

Mephisto smirked and started walking out of the monastery.

"I never said I was going to _kill_ him."

* * *

**I think this is the longest thing that I have ever written... AMAZING! I don't really know yet how to continue this, so it might just stay like this for a while... Makes me very sad...**

**-LavieTyme**


End file.
